


Ignoct Drabbles

by Honeyglow



Category: Final Fantasy XV, IgNoct - Fandom
Genre: Autumn, Halloween, M/F, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mermen AU, Sci-Fi AU, Shaving, Sunbathing, Sylleblossoms, flower crown, m-preg, status induced sex swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyglow/pseuds/Honeyglow
Summary: I'm not used to drabbles, so I'm not sure if there are too many short details or what!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to drabbles, so I'm not sure if there are too many short details or what!

Crack. Pop. Snap.

Noctis stirred, eyebrows furrowing together in annoyance, because someone was being too loud and disturbed his sleep. He grumbled as he heard more twigs snapping outside of the tent that he shared with his advisor slash boyfriend, Ignis.

And since Ignis was in such a role, he was next to be rudely awakened. “Iggy” Noct hissed, nudging the taller man until he rolled over finally to respond. “Highness, regardless of how much you try to make this up to me, I’m still going to be upset. Whatever is the matter that you need to wake me up too?”

Noctis unwrapped his legs from under Ignis’ and slid out of their blanket, inhaling sharply at the cool air he was now subject to. He peeked out of the smallest opening of the tent, as Ignis crawled up behind him, now equipped with glasses. 

Looking past Noctis’ bed head, he sighed and lightly smacked the back of Noctis’s head, before turning back around and getting back under the blanket. “Don’t tell me you were scared of the rabbit who was frolicking around our campfire.”

Noctis clicked his tongue, and crawled back to the warm inviting space with the man who was grinning at how jumpy Noct could be. 

“Shaddup and let’s just get back to bed.” Noctis grumbled.


	2. Mermen Ignoct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever indulging in some kind of AU, please enjoy

In the depths of the sea, it’s cold and dark. However, when you are beings of the sea, your eyesight is unparalleled. Away from the glow of the capital of Insomnisea, Ignis and Noctis were wrapping their tails around each other, reveling in some time finally alone together.

Noctis being the son of the current King of the Merpeople, it wasn’t often they could indulge in each other’s lips let alone anything else. Noct ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair, pulling him somehow closer into their embrace.

Before long, their aquatic members were matching each other in desire, and the pair had learned a fancy trick where they could even wrap around each other, and with some intense concentration on their muscles, jerk each other off without pulling out of each other’s arms.

Noct’s gills fluttered as Ignis bit into his neck, no doubt becoming close to climax already since it’s not too often they can find time to relieve themselves. Seemingly enough, Noct smelled his lover’s release mixing into the seawater seconds after, and that was enough to send his own self over the edge. 

It was quick and Noctis already missed being tangled up with his partner, but that feeling would stay with him. It would remind him how he needed to make it a point to escape with Ignis more often.


	3. Shaving

Muscles stretched and bones cracked as Ignis started to wake up, feeling the empty space next to him. Concern surfaced, as Noctis normally stayed in bed for as long as possible before Ignis coaxed him awake with breakfast.

Ignis slid out from under the comforter and shuddered at the brisk morning air hitting his exposed skin. “Noct?” he called out, hearing things clink about in the bathroom. Noctis turned his head, and apologetically smiled at his partner, knowing he must have woke him.

“Sorry Specs, trying to get a head start before the meeting.” he stated, picking up the razor blades that spilled over the bathroom counter. It’s been three years since the fight with Ardyn, and yet Noct was still mysteriously around.

Ignis could slightly see the outline of his lover, and stepped behind him, clutching his waist, hoping for shared body warmth. Noctis sighed as he lathered his chin with cream, and got to work shaving excess black stubble.

Ignis perked up suddenly, noticing how quickly Noct finished his shaving routine. “Noct, you stopped rather quickly.” he said, dreading what was about to be said. “Well, I’m trying a new style!” the king said rather chipper. Ignis touched and gingerly felt around Noct’s jawline, and scrunched his nose at the odd placement of a soul patch with sideburns matching its length. Noctis laughed, and reached for the shaving cream again. “Okay okay I get it, not a good idea!”


	4. Sunbathing!

“Do try to keep your mouth shut, dear, before flies start to fly in.” Ignis said, with a smile spreading across his lips. It was their honeymoon, and Noctis suggested they stay somewhere close to the capital, just in case. So of course, Galdin Quay was the perfect choice. Fresh water, sunshine, and sand castles. 

Ignis took the chance to actually relax for once, and laid a striped beach towel down on the beach to soak in some rays, maybe get a nice tan after all his hard work. But of course as soon as the advisor’s shirt was off and a bottle of lotion was being waved at the king, Noct’s jaw dropped as he admired the view.

Ignis’s back muscles were far more impressive than whatever was in the front. And that is what made Noct subconsciously grab the bottle of sunscreen and start to lather the sexiest back he has ever seen. Once done, Noct left Iggy alone to relax and sunbathe, but was sure to stay in the water and ogle from a distance.


	5. Sci-fi AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't very Sci-Fi -y. I struggled to figure out what to write about and, here it is! Living in space was the only thing I could think of without getting too weird lol.

Captain Iggy of the largest space station there was for planet Insomnia, was reaching his wit’s end. Pacing back and forth, he continued to watch out the large glass pane, waiting for the last shuttle to return to base from scouting duties.

The sound of a sputtering engine came rushing into the port before he knew it, and he rushed over, noticing the damage on the spherical ship. Noctis came out of the opening hatch, looking like he was ready to faint. “Noct!” Iggy yelled, running to catch him before he fell onto the floor.

They were at the brink of war, and clearly the enemy fleet caught Noctis on his rounds. Swearing under his breath, the Captain hoisted Noct’s weight onto him, and started carrying him away from the ship as mechanics rushed to get the shuttle in for repairs. 

Iggy helped walk Noctis to his personal quarters and tugged off his space jacket and pantsuit, leaving Noct in his thermal shirt and boxers. Noct’s face was covered in soot, so Ignis decided to pull out a random cloth that was hanging out of Noct’s bedside table to clean some off his face. 

“Noct…” Iggy whispered, starting to finally shake. He couldn’t ever let it show outside of their individual personal quarters, but when it was just the both of them alone, he didn’t care to hide any feelings. Fighting the choking feeling in his throat, he was just glad his lover was safe. Not knowing what happened out there, was making this worse. He would get details when Noctis regained consciousness, but for now, all Iggy could do was stay at his side, glad Noctis wasn’t lost in the dark abyss they call home.


	6. Sylleblossom Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went...pretty long lol. Also it's the saddest thing I've ever done. I'm sorry. <3

It’s unbelievably cold, and it has been for the past week. No one would let Ignis do any of the planning, no matter how well he could be suited for the job, no matter how much he persisted. In the end, he was grateful, because he could only go through so much despair everyday. The flowers were beautiful, the casket was breathtaking. Gladio and Prompto chose the best photographs to put on display.

One by one, family, friends, and finally random citizens of the citadel poured into the seating area, to mourn at Noctis’ official burial. The three best friends were at the front, greeting everyone in a line. Ignis was practically biting the inside of his cheek, to keep from tearing up anytime someone mentioned the late king’s name. 

Only Prompto, Gladio, and Iris knew about the relationship that evolved between Noct and Iggy, and so they did their best to make sure Ignis could stay on his feet through his grief. Eventually, everyone was seated and appointed speakers gave small speeches at the front. Prompto led the last deliverance, choosing to lay in a photo of all four of them together. It was a nice warm day in Lestallum, and Gladio just won a month’s supply of cup noodles. 

Wiping away fresh tears, Prompto turned and sat back down, ready to grab another pile of tissues. Gladio was up next, and with a couple of chuckles from the audience, it was pointed out that he laid Noct’s training sword down with him in the casket. Finally, it was time for Ignis to walk up to the open casket. He couldn’t linger now, but later the three of them could have their own last moments with Noct. 

It took hours to make it right. Through the tears, the shedding of the flowers and stems, the frustration because he couldn’t take in the beauty of his last gift. Ignis fought to not let out a sob as he fastened a sylleblossom crown on his lover’s head, sadness and fondness colliding inside his heart. “I miss you.” was all he could manage to say at that time, and he turned away once again to find his seat, as the funeral members worked to usher everyone outside after the last prayer was said.


	7. M-Preg!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally no knowledge about how people perceive this topic, so without consulting the rest of the internet, I just wrote what came to mind lol

Ignis sat at his desk, forehead resting in his interlocked fingers. It was now eleven at night, and Noct was holed up in the bathroom, doing something. All Ignis knew was that he was to try to still accomplish some kind of work on his novel he was writing on the side, while Noctis figures that something out. 

It’s been about two hours now, and Noctis hasn’t peeked his head out, not even once. Ignis could hear him talking to someone however, and through all the straining on his ears, he couldn’t make out the conversation. He was getting worried now, and just as he pushed his chair back and walked to the door, Noctis swung it open, almost knocking it into Ignis’ face.

“Noct-” Ignis began, but was interrupted by a stick being shoved in his face. Noct looked him in the eyes as he flipped over the stick to show a red plus sign. Wait. A red…”Noct...is that what I think it is?” Looking down at Noctis, the younger man shook his head vigorously. “I asked everybody! No one knows how this could be!” was all he simply said.

Ignis stumbled back and fell onto the bed behind him. He wasn’t sure how to feel. On one hand, how the hell was this scientifically possible? On the other, he was beside himself with happiness, so much that he felt nauseous. He grabbed Noctis by the waist and pulled him between his legs, and rested his cheek on Noct’s belly. “We’re going to be fathers…” he said softly, tears springing to his eyes.


	8. Status Induced Sex-Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER long, half smutty chapter!

“What do you mean you don’t know when it will wear off!?” Noctis threw his arms up in exasperation, feeling tears spring to his eyes. Prompto just snickered as he grabbed his knapsack and put on his boots. “I’m going to clean up! Sorry about your estrogen my dude!” and scampered off as a book was thrown after him.

Gladio just crossed his arms over his bare chest, as he watched Ignis pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Noct, I’m sorry to say, but there aren’t many recorded cases of this happening, and the ones that have been reported, all say the status effects wore off at different times!” Ignis was just as frustrated as the young king, and Gladio was sick of hearing the high pitched female whining. “I’m going with Prom.” was all he said, also leaving the tent.

Noctis was starting to freak out just a little bit. He laid back down on his sleeping bag, letting out an exasperated breath. Ignis licked his lips as he noticed Noct’s shirt flew dangerously close up his chest, exposing the bottom of his new breasts. “Noct…” Iggy said in a low, husky voice. And that made Noct’s insides pull, instantly feeling his hormones send him into a state of arousal. “Oh…” was all he said, as he could feel wetness in his boxers. 

Ignis crawled over to the younger...female…, and let his hands take in the softness of Noct’s chest. Noctis smiled greedily. “Specs? You thinking what I’m thinking?” Ignis nodded, his cock twitching in agreement. “It would be rather odd mostly for you, highness, but I’m sure it will feel great all the same.”

Noct only smiled wider and pulled Ignis in for a kiss, freeing his lover of pants and boxers. Iggy shuddered, letting his fingers slide into Noct’s newfound womanhood, and yeah, that DID feel weird. But so good. Noctis moaned, inviting for things to progress more. They didn’t have all the time in the world after all. 

By the time things were said and done, Ignis gathered up some supplies and took Noct by the shoulder when the other two came back to the tent. “Our turn to get cleaned up!” Noct announced, with a reddened face. He needed to clean up what was starting to leak out of him, as Ignis nonchalantly tugged his pants back on, waving to Prompto and Gladio.


	9. An Ignoct Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my boyfriend isn't really into fanfiction, shipping, any of that stuff. But from time to time he tries to write something similar to what I do, and voila! This is his chapter!

A scream broke through the dead silence of night; followed by a gunshot and some maniacal but joyous laughter. Noctis turned down the television to to look at Ignis, who, laying beside him with his head nestled comfortably on his lovers chest, returned the look with curiosity. “Are they still at it out there?” said the newly crowned king, in a tired tone. A while earlier, Gladio had dragged prompto out of the door with the premise of a test of faith. Ignis smirked at the familiar attitude before replying “Oh, let them have their fun and we’ll have ours.” It wasn’t until now that Ignis let out a yawn. They had been watching a scary movie marathon, albeit neither of them were affected, due to their travels together. Noctis had on a long sleeve t-shirt and boxers, while Ignis sported a silk robe, he was accustomed to wearing while relaxing. In the moment of calm silence, it seemed as if both of them forgot where they were; trapped willingly in each others embrace. “Let’s get some shuteye, specs. I’m ready to pass out.” Noctis broke the silence before shutting the television off. “I wonder if goldilocks will need a nightlight after what Gladio’s putting him through.” he asked idly on the edge of sleep already. Ignis, bringing his partner even closer to him yet, chuckled a bit and admitted “You’re my night-light.” to a now fully asleep king before drifting to sleep himself.


	10. Autumn

Noctis ran and bounded into Ignis’ personal workspace, excited beyond control. “Iggy Iggy!” he yelled running to grab his young advisor’s hand, pulling him away from his desk. “Iggy come on! The trees look beautiful today!” Ignis rolled his eyes. It’s been about a year now since he has been introduced to the young prince, and he still isn’t used to Noctis being so carefree. 

“Not now, Noct.” he replied, holding up a stack of papers. “I have to catch up on my studies of potions and their effects...you should too!” he added pointedly. Some day they would both be going on crazy adventures, and Ignis knew they needed to be as safe as possible. 

Noctis jumped on Ignis’ bed with a huff, sprawled out in frustration. Ignis had his own room in the citadel, basically to keep him as close to Noct as possible. Ignis glanced over at the boy, feeling bad for constantly turning down play time. He sighed, and reluctantly stood up, putting a smile on his face and holding his hand back out. “Okay Noct. Let’s go. But only for a little while!” he stated, as a huge grin spread across Noct’s face.

Noctis grabbed Ignis’ outstretched hand and pulled him out of his room, and down the hall. “While we’re young, Iggy!” he said, giggling as they stopped in front of a door, scarves and hats already lined up for the two boys. “I already checked, and it’s pretty cold out, but I don’t care! Let’s make leaf piles and jump in them!” 

Ignis loved looking at the excited boy, and he hoped Noct would always stay this energetic. He was fun, and carefree after all. It was up to Ignis to do all the hard work.


End file.
